Better Off Dead 2: Really Better Off Dead
by Fuzzie
Summary: Van and Hitomi have bin happy together for two years, but what if Hitomi thinks Vans cheating on her. With who? And what about Amanda? It’s a sequel to Better off Dead.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Van and Hitomi have bin happy together for two years, but what if Hitomi thinks Vans cheating on her. With who? And what about Amanda?  
  
Sesshomaru, Hitomi, Van, Gaddess, Allen, Millarna, Yukari, Dilandau, Jiro  
  
Title: Better Off Dead 2: Really Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter One: Caught At a Bad Time  
  
Amanda lay on the sofa and Jiro was on top of her. (tee hee^_^) Jiro placed his hands on her head and kissed her deeply. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him back.  
  
"Jiro, how's Hitomi and Van?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Fine I guess, why?"  
  
"Oh no reason, just we have not seen them for awhile  
  
"Do you want to come over my house for dinner?" he kissed her again. As she sucked on her bottom lip tasting his kiss "Sure."  
  
--  
  
Hitomi lay on the floor staring at the ceiling "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't care whatever you want to do." Van rolled over and faced her. They where on her floor in her room 'studying' as they said; but they did not feel like it.  
  
"Sooo. . . you want to make out?" Hitomi said to him.  
  
"sure." He rolled on top of her and kissed her passion over and over.  
  
Moaning Hitomi moved her hands to his head and kissed him back.  
  
"Hey! Were here. Are you in your room?" a familiar voice said and the door flung open. Van jumped up off of Hitomi. And she fixed her hair and her shirt as she got up. "Ya. what do you want, Jiro? Oh hey Amanda!"  
  
Laughing Amanda said "come at a bad time?"  
  
"Ya, come back later." Van said almost shutting the door in their face but Hitomi stepped out the door.  
  
"Well, it's a quarter to six so I'll make dinner."  
  
Jiro and Amanda sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "Jiro should we go?"  
  
"No, Hitomi will just get mad and say 'why did you come and interrupted us'! its fine."  
  
"Ok." And kissed his cheek then they started making out on the couch. Van made a loud coughing noise and stared at them "am I interrupting."  
  
"No!" Amanda blushed deeply and sat up straight.  
  
Van nodded his head and smiled walking back into the kitchen.  
  
Kissing Hitomis neck as stood behind her. Giggling she cried "stop! That tickles." She put her hands on his head and kissed him again.  
  
--  
  
ok its late and blah weird corny fluffy chapter but oh well, Bite me! 


	2. Pizza Can be Colder then Late Fall!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Van and Hitomi have bin happy together for two years, but what if Hitomi thinks Vans cheating on her. With who? And what about Amanda? It's a sequel to Better off Dead.  
  
Sesshomaru, Hitomi, Van, Gaddess, Allen, Millarna, Yukari, Dilandau, Jiro  
  
Title: Better Off Dead 2: Really Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter Two: Pizza Can be Colder then Late Fall!  
  
Millarna watched herself in the mirror as she smacked her lips together. Closing the raspberry lip-gloss cap she fixed her hair. Opening the girl's bathroom door she walked to her locker, using her little mirror on the door she watched Van talk to Gaddess "Hey thanks I'll see you there!" Gaddess said and ran off to class.  
  
Well, well is Vanny going out somewhere. I so sorry Vanny wont make it! Van I'll get you no matter what!  
  
"Hey Van! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing hey I got to get to class." Van ran down the hall with his books. Millarna fumed as she stared at him.  
  
He blow me off! How could he do that, I'm like one of the most popular girls in schools. She shook her head and riped the books for her next class out of her locker and stomped down the hall.  
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'  
  
"Hey Van over here!" Hitomi waved to him. She always saved him a seat next to her at lunch. Kissing her on the check he sat down on the bench. Put his tray down Hitomi started to pick at his lunch "are you going to eat the rest of your pizza?" without waiting for an answer she grabbed the quarter that was left of his pizza and helped herself. Biting into the red crusty pizza she smiled and a pleasant look came on her face "how 'bout pizza for dinner?"  
  
The table signed and groaned sure. "Good!" Hitomi cheered, clapping her hands then she jumped Van. When they rouse for the bench Van was covered in souse. "Great pizza it is for dinner!" Van said smiling and Hitomi giggled.  
  
Millarna watched the little happy go fun table talk and Hitomi slobber all over Van. She grinned her teeth.  
  
Why where they so happy? I said I would have him and I will damn it! Millarna slammed her hand on the table and the girls looked at her. She got and walked out of the lunchroom.  
  
The bell rang as Millarna walked down the hall. As she got into her seat of her second to last class she watched Van as he walked in.  
  
"Ok class, today we're going to start a new project. I'll pass around basket around to the girls and who ever they get is who they are with." Millarna leaned her elbow on her desk and placed her head in her hand. Signing she pick a tiny white folded paper and unfolded it. Her eyes light up and a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Alright, girls go sit next to your partner."  
  
Millarna stood up and grabbed her books. Walking across the room she sat in her seat and slid her books under the science table that hand little tubes and 'mystery' liquids [ lol that's what my science teacher calls it .^_^].  
  
"You and your partner are going to working for a whole two mouths and you will be researching things on your project."  
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'  
  
The bell for the end of school and every one ran out of their class. Van walked up to Hitomi and kissed her on the lips "Now, When will we be having pizza tonight?" he asked her smoothly. "HEY VAN!" a voice yelled out form the crowd of people "Hey there you are Van oh hey Hitomi. We got to work on are project." She winked. Hitomi looked strangely at this then at Van.  
  
"Oh, an we do that some other night? Its pizza night and I love pizza night."  
  
"I wish I could but I cant tomorrow, I got to tryout for modern dance."  
  
"Well what about after tomorrow?"  
  
She gave him a look "Silly we got to hand in a paper in tomorrow!"  
  
Hitomi glared at them and frowned. "You know Van we can have pizza tomorrow. You go do your paper, or WHATEVER it is!" Hitomi walked over to Gaddess.  
  
"Wait Hitomi!" she waved him off and opened the door and walked out school door. "Ok let's go." He signed.  
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'  
  
Hitomi walked down the sidewalk with Gaddess "what was that in there?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"She was winking and stuff and so flirty!" Hitomi almost yelled.  
  
"Well that's because she wants Van and she cant have him but she is right now because you let her!" a girl screamed at Hitomi from behind her.  
  
"Yukari! You want some pizza tonight or I'll be all alone?"  
  
"Hey no you changed your pizza day?"  
  
"No I just told him I would changed but I did not say I would." [I love that from the cat in the hat]  
  
"What?" they both asked looking confused.  
  
"Nothing so yes or no?"  
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'  
  
"Oh Van can we get some pizza her, after all I did make you change your pizza night?"  
  
"Sure I guess."  
  
"Good!" she jumped up and down. They sat down and ordered two slices.  
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'  
  
Hitomi walked to the door and put her jacket on and yelled to Yukari "Hey I'm going to get the pizza you stay here."  
  
"Ok hurry I'm hungry!"  
  
"Ok, be back later."  
  
Opening the door she ran down street there was a small pizza place only three blocks down from her house. She stared to walk and look up at the clouds and watched her breath in the cold heavy air.  
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'  
  
Van sat at the window seat and Millarna sat across from him. Their pizza came nice and hot. "ok so what is are paper about?"  
  
"I don't know!?"  
  
"What! I blow off pizza night!"  
  
"but your having it with me are you not?"  
  
"But that's not the point!" he ripped the pizza out of his mouth getting sauce on his check.  
  
Laughing Millarna said "Chill I'm joking, you got some sauce here." She pointed to her check.  
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'  
  
Hitomi sniffed the air and smiled. "yummy pizza-!" Hitomi froze the air became ever colder, turning into ice and broking just like her heart. Time froze as she stared at the pizza window. Hitomi turned her head choking down the tears that came to her eyes and ran home.  
  
-~*~-  
  
hope you like. Sorry its bin awhile! But im back not need to cry .-_-. ! ^_^ ok please Read and Review. Thanks to you who have reviewed! I luv ya! ^o^ (smooch) 


	3. Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Van and Hitomi have bin happy together for two years, but what if Hitomi thinks Vans cheating on her. With who? And what about Amanda? It's a sequel to Better off Dead.  
  
Sesshomaru, Hitomi, Van, Gaddess, Allen, Millarna, Yukari, Dilandau, Jiro  
  
Title: Better Off Dead 2: Really Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter Three: Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams!  
  
Hitomi slammed the door and slide down it. Yukari ran to the door, asking, "What's wrong, Hitomi?"  
  
Bawling and trying to speak but all that came out was, "Van, Millarna they. . ." Then a hiccup.  
  
"Calm down Hitomi." She rubbed her back, "now take a deep breath." Doing what her best friend said she said, " Van and Millarna where at the pizza pallor. Then was pointed to her cheek and kissed him!" her face was stained with tears and her eyes where so red. Her arms where socked with her tears.  
  
Yukari was stunned, Van was so loyal to Hitomi. Gaddess walked out from the bathroom, zipping up his fly he stared at the two girls on the floor. "What's wrong Hitomi?" he asked then helped her onto the couch, then rubbed her back to comfort her.  
  
"Vans cheating on her!" Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi stopped crying as she stared at her knees and her arms where crossed on her chest. Sniffing she said softly, "why?".  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing!" Van pushed Millarna of him. Laughing she said "only getting back. Look." She pointed to the window and Van gasped "Oh crap, Hitomi!"  
  
Leaping over the seat Van pushed the door open, trying to catch up to Hitomi. She crossed the street , but when Van tried, the light changed and Van was trapped from Hitomi.  
  
Damn she's to fast why does she have to be in track. "Hitomi!" he yelled but she did not hear him. Her sobs deafened her from every thing else.  
  
Van ran up the three steeps to her house. Pounding on the door he yelled "Hitmoi! Hitomi, please open up! Its not what it looks like!" he stood there yelling for ten minutes, he was so cold it was the coldest day in November and he left so quickly he did not grab his jacket. "Hitomi, please." He whispered to the door and slid down it.  
  
Yukari was going to open the door and slap him but Hitomi said not to she wanted to talk to alone. Yukari and Gaddess slipped out the back door.  
  
"Hitomi, please I did not-!" the door opened and he fell with it. Jumping up he said, "Hitomi! I-!"  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it." She looked away.  
  
"But she kissed me!"  
  
"Why did you lie to me. . . you said you had to do a project."  
  
"I thought so too, but she dragged me to the pizza pallor!" he looked deep into her eyes. "Hitomi I love you, I would never do anything to hurt you." He smiled and her sadness was lifted away.  
  
"Van." Her lips slowly touched his.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yukari and Gaddess walked to the pizza pallor, for their pizza and to beat the crap out of Millarna.  
  
"I can't believe that Van would do that to her!" Yukari said disgusted.  
  
"I know, I never thought Van would do that. They are always all over each other, but I guess one was not enough." Gaddess said as he watched his breath in the cold air.  
  
"Yeah, me too. They seamed perfect for each other."  
  
They opened the pizza door and ordered a pie.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi pulled away from him and looked down, "Van I need to think about this, ok. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He nodded and walked out the door and it was closed behind him. Walking across the street, he smiled. Opening the door to his house he walked slowly up the stairs to his room. Turning the knob to his door, he frowned as he walked in. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, you left your jacket and books at the pizza pallor." She flicked her hair back as she laid on his bed.  
  
"Thanks, now leave!" he pointed to the door.  
  
She pouted "Oh, but we have to do our paper."  
  
"I'll do it. Now leave!"  
  
"Fine!" she sat up and walked to the door and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath. Staring at his door, she walked up to the side of the street.  
  
Millarna looked out the window next to the front door. Looking out she saw Hitomi and a smirk slid on her face. Unbuttoning the first top buttons on her shirt, she walked out the door.  
  
Hitomi froze at what she saw. Millarna walked down the front steps buttoning her shirt up.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi! Hello, it was nice to see you again." She walked down the street to the bus stop.  
  
Hitomi froze even longer then before. Why? Why was Van doing this to her? Her eyes started to burn, hot tears poured out of her eyes. Big hot tears stained the ground, like it was starting to rain.  
  
"No, Van. . ." she ran back into her house. "Damn it Van, I hate you!"  
  
Come again she said  
  
heading for the longest road  
  
one too many times  
  
he's beatin you down to the bone  
  
So you sail away  
  
into the unknown  
  
stay away he said  
  
don't ever come back home  
  
cry away the days that last so long  
  
on the road she stays away  
  
stay away  
  
You can find me pain  
  
that he left inside your heart  
  
fallin in the rain  
  
your hole life has fall'n a part  
  
So you sail away  
  
into the unknown  
  
stay away he said  
  
don't ever come back home  
  
cry away the days the last so long  
  
on the road she stays away  
  
Alone she cries  
  
use that inside  
  
new look, new lies  
  
who thought that he's that loser who once said  
  
here's your kiss good bye  
  
See this is real  
  
she doesn't feel  
  
lonely hearts  
  
shattered dreams  
  
there's nothing better in this place  
  
nothing but memories in your mind  
  
Sail away  
  
into the unknown  
  
stay away he said  
  
don't ever come back home  
  
cry away the days the last so long  
  
on the road she stays away  
  
Alone she cries  
  
lose that hate inside  
  
new love, new lies  
  
who thought that that loser who once said  
  
here's your kiss good bye  
  
Alone she cries  
  
lose that hate inside  
  
new love, new lies  
  
who thought that he's that loser who once said  
  
here's your kiss good bye  
  
I hope you like, sorry it toke so long to update. Please read and review! 


	4. Can you Forgive Me for Something I Did N...

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Van and Hitomi have bin happy together for two years, but what if Hitomi thinks Vans cheating on her. With who? And what about Amanda? It's a sequel to Better off Dead.  
  
Sesshomaru, Hitomi, Van, Gaddess, Allen, Millarna, Yukari, Dilandau, Jiro  
  
Title: Better Off Dead 2: Really Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter Four: Can you Forgive Me for Something I Did Not Do?  
  
Hitomi laid on her bed, was he really doing this to me. He told me he loved me. Was it all just words? Words that can make people believe things, which may or not be true. She thought harder, but Millerna only came out about five minutes after he left her house. Maybe she was playing her? That bitch! Hitomi throw her body up, so she was sitting on her bed now. "How could she?" she yelled.  
  
"How could who do what?" her oldest brother stuck his head into her room.  
  
"Huh, ooh was I yelling?" she went bright red.  
  
"Noooooo," He said with a sarcastic voice "Only half the neighborhood could hear you. Your not yelling yet, usually the whole neighborhood can," He smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's not funny," She hissed "I'm not dicking around like you do!"  
  
"Wow, some ones PMSing?" he joked.  
  
Gritting her teeth she stood up and slammed the door in his face. "Oww, I was kidding!" he said throw the door. "See, I said that's why I said 'I'm not dicking around like you!"  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry! What's the matter?"  
  
Opening the door, she told him every thing.  
  
-~~*~~*~~*~~-  
  
Sesshomaru, eyebrows knitted together as Hitomi told him what happened. His eyes twitched, and Hitomi stared at him funny.  
  
Oh no! maybe I should not have told him? Hitomi waved her hand in front of her angry Brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru, like I said she could be trying to piss me off,"  
  
"Oh!" he snapped out of his daze "But if she's not I'm going to kill VAN!!!"  
  
Hitomi gulped, she knew her bother would really do it! And she still loved Van, she did not want that at all!  
  
"Uh yeah, I'm going to go talk to him ok," she said and ran out the door and across the street.  
  
Knocking lightly on the front door to the Fanels house. Van opened the door, surprised to see Hitomi.  
  
He smiled "Hitomi!" he pulled her in "Its cold out you should be wearing your jacket!" he rubbed her arms with her hands.  
  
She stared at him what was do doing? "Why are you doing that?"  
  
"Because you fell cold," he said blankly, not really knowing what she was asking.  
  
"Oh," she looked at her feet. "Van?"  
  
"Hmm," he picked up his head to look at her.  
  
Still looking down at her feet she whispered "Why was Millerna here?"  
  
He looked shocked, "What, do you mean?"  
  
"I saw her leave about ten minutes ago, buttoning up her shirt."  
  
He did not know what to say, "She returned my jacket, I left it at the pizza rhea."  
  
"Oh, ok," she looked into his eyes "Are you telling the truth?"  
  
He smiled as he stared back into her eyes, "I promise."  
  
She could feel he was telling the truth, "Thank you." She was going to turn around and leav when he grabbed her arm, "Hitomi!"  
  
She turn and asked, "Yes, Van?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yukari and Gaddes laughed as they eat there pizza, when they saw her. She was flipping her hair with her hand, as she talked to her sluty friends.  
  
"Let's go see what she is talking 'bout," Yukari whispered to her boyfriend and he nodded.  
  
"I finally got Hitomi to think that Van is cheating on her with me," she snorted. Twirling her blonde hair with her finger.  
  
Yukari snorted, "Yeah, not anymore!"  
  
Taking his hand they ran out of the pizza place and down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi sucked on her lower lip, Van had never kissed her like that. It drove her crazy and she wanted more. Pulling his head to hers she kissed him deeply. Van, held her tightly, his hands exploring her body.  
  
She moaned, and they fell on the coach with a thud. Vans hand made its way up her shirt rubbing her back and soon would find her soft breasts.  
  
Pulling back, ending the kiss Hitomi said, "Van, I don't want to go fast. I'm not sure I should be seeing you now. I mean every thing that happened with Millerna."  
  
Lifting himself of her he whispered, "I know."  
  
Getting up she smiled faintly and walked to the door "See you tomorrow," Her lips faintly said.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he replied.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yukari ran in through the back door of the small house.  
  
"Where's Hitomi!" her and her boyfriend asked almost yelling to their friends brother.  
  
"Next door," he pointed to where Vans house would be if they where out side.  
  
~&*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry I know its some what short. Thanks to all who reviewed and sorry for the wait, forgive meee!!!! Please R&R 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Van and Hitomi have bin happy together for two years, but what if Hitomi thinks Vans cheating on her. With who? And what about Amanda? It's a sequel to Better off Dead.  
  
Sesshomaru, Hitomi, Van, Gaddess, Allen, Millarna, Yukari, Dilandau, Jiro  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Better Off Dead 2: Really Better Off Dead  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Yukari ran out the front door to see Hitomi standing in the middle on the street. She wrapped her arms around herself, she missed Vans warmth already.  
  
Yukari stared at Hitomi thinking that she thought Millarna was cheating with Van.  
  
"Hitomi," Yukari started. "Its okay, I saw Millarna at the pizza paler and she told her friends that she tricked you."  
  
"I know," Hitomi looked at her best friend.  
  
"Then why so you look so sad?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~next day at school~  
  
Hitomi walked slowly and sluggishly to school. She held her books close to her chest. She was thinking, was she going to fast? Did she go to fast? She and Van started dating like two weeks after they meet. Did Van really love her? Did he mean what he said when he told me he loved me?  
  
"Oh, Van." Hitomi signed and looked at the cracked sidewalk.  
  
"Yes Hitomi?" a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.  
  
Her eyes light up in surprise, "Van!"  
  
She turned around to see Dilandau smiling brightly and warmly.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Ha ha, I head that Van was banging Millarna."  
  
Hitomi balled her fists. She tried to calm down but before she knew it Dilandau was sitting in the mud and blood trickle down him face from his right nostril. Hitomi took in every detail as she grinned. It felt so good to hit him after what he said.  
  
"You are such a pussy Dilandua." She turned and walked to school.  
  
~At school~  
  
Hitomi chewed on her rubber bracelet. Her eyes focused on Millarna flirting with a dazed out Van.  
  
'Maybe Van lied to me! Why does he have that look on his face? Damn Millarna!' Hitomi thought to herself. She wanted to strangle Millarna! And she would do it too, if only she wouldn't get arrested for it and Jiro then would be sent to a foster home. But besides all that she would be honored to do so.  
  
After class it was lunch and Hitomi slammed her tray on the plastic table. Her face firm and red with anger.  
  
"Why the hell is Van sitting over there with Millarna?!"  
  
"I don't know." Allen replied in a some what happy voice.  
  
"He's doing his report, for class."  
  
"What the hell!" Hitomi yelled a little to loud.  
  
"Hitomi, shhhh." Yukari put her finger to her mouth.  
  
Hitomi felt so bad inside, she really cared about Van. No, she loved Van and he says he loved her too, but he goes and flirts with Millarna.  
  
~A few weeks later~  
  
Hitomi leaned over the table, her hand pushing her face together. She signed, "He doesn't love me!"  
  
"What!" Yukari cried, "Yes he does Hitomi."  
  
"Then why has he been dedicating his life to her?"  
  
"The project is two mouths long. It's about fucking 'why does every thing do anything'!"  
  
"So, he work with her at lunch, after school and on weekends!"  
  
"The project! Hitomi you have to study EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO YOU!!"  
  
"Who cares! We don't spend all are time doing that crap." She was still moping. She hadn't move and inch, she just sat there and stared at Van.  
  
"That's because we got brains who TOLD us to stay out because we'll mess up it! Like they know! I mean, Hitomi come on you sleep during class, we change on the roof for gym how weird are we?"  
  
"Yukari you went a little off topic."  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
Sorry it's soo short and that I id not update in sooo long but I'm back! 


End file.
